


Dirty Confessions

by Q_Eclipse15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Michael's Fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Eclipse15/pseuds/Q_Eclipse15
Summary: (Reiner X Male Reader)Didn't see any Male x Reiner fics so I'm doing one myself
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dirty Confessions

“And that’s it for today's class! Have a nice weekend, everyone!” Ms. Zoe beamed and went back to her desk. Finally, a nice relaxing weekend. You put your laptop and notebook in the larger pocket of your backpack then put your highlighters and pens in the smaller pockets. You get up and start walking out of Ms. Zoe’s Classroom. Damn, there are a lot of girls out here, you thought to yourself. Then it dawned on you. “Hey, ladies”, Reiner says in a flirty tone. “Hope you don’t mind. We’re just passing through” Reiner winks at them and strides his way out of the mob. Zeke and Bertholdt following behind. The girls continue to swoon over them and say some… Interesting stuff about them. Jeez, they should never be that horny over three people. Anyway, you swiftly went through the mob and made a run towards the entrance. “Now, where’s Historia…” you whispered to yourself and went to find her.

“(M/N)! There you are! Y’mir and I were looking everywhere for you.” She yelled and raced towards you. You start to fasten your pace and hug her. Y’mir catches up to Historia and you, then coughs. “All right, that’s enough hugging” she said. you rolled my eyes in a jokingly manner and stopped hugging Historia. “Jeez, always so protective of her…” you say to her, teasingly. She scoffs and kisses Historia on the cheek. Historia returns the same gesture and giggles. Y’mir blushes at that. “Ok, this is making me feel lonely-” you say to them, sounding hurt. “Maybe because you are?” Y’mir said bluntly. Historia snickered at that comment. “Ouch… that was so unneeded.” you say to Y’mir. She Laughs at my statement. “It was a joke, (M/N). Just a harmless joke.” “Yea, Sure it was a joke.” you said and sigh. You can feel eyes staring at you. Yup, someone is staring at me. You said in your mind. “Um, I think I’m being watched.” you said to them. Y’mir, of course, looks behind you and sees someone staring at you. “Oh, it’s the creep.” She said and pointed at them. You turn around and see… Reiner?

You see Reiner staring into your soul. You look behind Reiner and see Bertholdt and Zeke behind him. Looking at him, confused. They seem to notice him staring at you and start to walk over to you, Historia and Y’mir. “I think it’s time for me and Historia to go. Bye!” Y’mir says quickly and drags Historia away. Historia waves at you and disappears into the crowd. Wow. you say to yourself, quietly. You sigh and wait for Zeke and Bertholdt. Reiner still stays in his original spot, staring at you. His golden eyes staring into your soul. You shiver at that. Like, is he ok? You never even talked to him. Well, now that you think about it, he’s in most of your classes. But still, he never even acknowledged you... right? You take a deep breath and wave at them.

“Oh! I know you. You’re… (M/N), right?” Zeke speaks. “Yes, I am (M/N)l. How do you know me?” you asked, out of curiosity. “Well of course I do! You’re the Professors favorite intelligent and gay student.” Zeke says, a little too loudly. You panic a little. Is he homophobic? Zeke notices that you look agitated and pats your shoulder. “Hey, hey, it’s ok. We don’t care what your sexuality is.” he said calmly. you sigh in relief. Phew, thought I was going to get attacked, you thought. “Well, that’s a relief. Anyways, why is Reiner staring at me…” you say to Zeke. “Hm. I don’t know.” he said. “Hey, (M/N). I think Reiner needs help with… with-'' Bertholdt said before Reiner appeared next to him. “With Organic Chemistry!” Reiner says quickly, cutting off Bertholdt. “Wait I thou-” Before Zeke can finish his sentence, Reiner jabs him in the ribs. “I’m having trouble with the carbon-based structure lesson.” Reiner says, smiling at you. “Oh, uh ok. Do you need to come to my dorm or- “Me, Zekes and Berts doom!” Reiner said quickly, cutting off your sentence. “Oh. Ok then. Here's my number.” you reach in your Backpack, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. you write your phone number on it and give it to Reiner. “Text me your dorm number when you are ready. See ya soon!” 

You waved goodbye to them and started to walk to your dorm. You look back and see Zeke punching Reiner on the shoulder and Bertholdt looks at the piece of paper. They seem nice after all, you thought. Anyway, you start walking through the University’s Park, you see Armin, Eren, and Mikasa sitting at one of the Park tables, talking. They noticed you and waved. You smiled and waved back. Then, their faces stop smiling and scowl. Hm? Did I do something wrong, you thought. you feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn around and see Reiner, again.

“Oh. Hello, Reiner!” you say, feeling happy a little. You can see a hint of blush across his cheeks. “Uh…” He says, trying to form a sentence. “Are you doing ok?” you asked, wondering why he’s having trouble saying a sentence. “Uh- Yea! I’m fine!” He said, quickly. “Um...ok then. Well, do you need something?” you say to Reiner. He clears his throat before saying something. “I- uh. I wanted to walk you home! And to get to know you a little better.” Oh. Was that it? Hm. “Oh. Ok then…” you said. You turn around to wave goodbye to the three but they're gone. “Oh. Where did they go?” you turn around and face Reiner. He looks at me and shrugs. “I think they left because of me…” He said, sadly. Oh right, you forgot. He was a “traitor” in their high school. Maybe you should ask him… no, but maybe another time. “Oh. Well, let's get going!” you say cheerfully. He smiled at me. Damn, I can see why people like him, you thought. “Do you know where my dorm is?” you asked. “Yea, I saw you, Historia and Y’mir walk there before.” he said, confident in his voice. “Oh really? What are you, a stalker?” you said, teasing him. You can see his confidence draining and being replaced with nervousness and embarrassment. “I- It’s not what it looks like!” He said. “Mhm. Whatever you say. C’mon, lets go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I switch up the point of views so if you see a first point of view, its either thinking to yourself or an accident.


End file.
